


AT: Explore.

by Heir of Hope (ColorsofaYinYang)



Series: HaikyuuStuck [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Homestuck
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Flashbacks, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/Heir%20of%20Hope
Summary: After the whole fiasco with there being two Tsukishimas (and isn't THAT a nightmare), Kageyama finally decides to figure out where the hell he is.Also, some quadrant shenanigans with everyone's favorite piece-of-trash troll.





	AT: Explore.

**Author's Note:**

> More planet making! I really like how this planet turned out, at least mood-wise. I also started making up consorts because there are a lot more reptiles I can use that I think would be interesting to see in a Homestuck planet.
> 
> The colored text looks best on a white background!

The silence is unsettling.

It's pitch black in his house, and it feels a bit like he's been thrown out into space because he can't see or hear ANYTHING. The only noises he can make out are the ambient sounds of wind, and the occasional whispering sound. He's followed Tsukishima's advice and retrieved a single candle that's melting steadily away in the dish in his hand. It smells faintly like vanilla and smoke. A single good puff of air would be enough to put it out. He's going to have to look for a better light source.

He follows the trail of black oil out the door. Somehow it's managed to splatter everywhere except the bookshelves. What a shame. He carefully sidesteps the puddles on the floor and makes his way down the stairs. A skittering sound echoes above. He startles and looks up, but it's too dark to make anything out.

The kitchen is the only room in the house with a working electric light, due to his Father's preference for natural sunlight, so he ends up heading there. He stops short, however, when he hears someone rummaging around in the fridge. Cautiously, he peeks around the corner, bow at the ready. A small black figure is crouched, rummaging through the meat bin on the bottom shelf. What did Hinata call them again... imps? He aims precisely at the back of its head and fires a single arrow. It explodes into grist, and he goes over to pick them up.

A squeak comes from behind him and he turns quickly, ready to fire another arrow at the next imp. But instead of an imp, it's his sprite, complete with mouse ears and a long tail and dark curly hair and glasses and... wait....

The sprite lets out a distressed squeak when Kageyama doesn't immediately lower his weapon and falls to his knees on the floor in a bow. 

FATHERSPRITE: Oh no I didn't realize someone else was here! I'm so terribly sorry about all of this please accept my apologies!  
AT: Father?  


The sprite looks up. No doubt about it; this is his Father, albeit with ears and a tail. 

FATHERSPRITE: Kageyama? Oh my, how did you get so tall? squeak And I told you not to call me Father, it makes me feel old!  
AT: Sorry. father.  
FATHERSPRITE: Well, I guess some things can't be helped.  
AT: But i thought u were at hinatas house?  
FATHERSPRITE: Who?  
AT: Uh... never mind  


Hinata DID say his Dad sprite was created from a painting, and now that he thinks about it, there WAS a picture missing from the wall... could it be possible that...?

Fathersprite opens his mouth to talk, but before he can say anything Kageyama's phone pings. When he looks at who it is he groans. 

AT: Sorry i have to take this  
FATHERSPRITE: No worries! I'll um... just float over here then.  


\-- grandConqueror [GC] began trolling adamantTosser [AT] at ??:?? -- 

GC: Tob1o-channnnn you get more d1sgust1ng every t1me 1 look at you!  
AT: Hello to u too oikawa-san  
AT: Now goodbye  


\-- adamantTosser  [AT] blocked grandConqueror [GC] \-- 

GC: You should know by now that won't work!  
AT: It was worth a shot  
AT: What do u want?  
GC: Tob1o-chan, you are my 1 and only hatemate.  
GC: But 1 feel l1ke you're just not 1nto th1s anymore!  
GC: L1ke, 1've spent the last hour try1ng to r1le you up, but you're just so... mature!  
GC: You! Mature! 1t's astound1ng!  
AT: I think that says more about u than it does me  
GC: Ugh! 1t's l1ke you're 1gnorant to all these h1nts 1'm dropp1ng!  
GC: You must be do1ng th1s on purpose!  
AT: What are u talking about  
TC: Your stup1d1ty 1s so aggravat1ng... and that's what makes you so attract1ve as a k1smes1s!  
AT: What?! wait...  


Years in the past... but not many...  


\-- grandConqueror [GC] began trolling adamantTosser [AT] at 11:15 -- 

GC: Your al1en head 1s so d1sturbing Tob1o-chan! You're so pale! And where are your horns?  


\-- adamantTosser [AT] blocked grandConqueror [GC] \-- 

GC: That won't work with your pr1m1t1ve technology Tob1o-chan! You are just so stup1d somet1mes!  
AT: Stop being racist oikawa-san  
GC: 1 can't help 1t when your race 1s so obv1ously 1nfer1or to ours!  
AT: Look im only in middle school so can u just stop being an annoying asshole and leave me alone  
GC: What's "school"?  
AT: That explains a lot  
GC: 1 don't care what you say Tob1o-chan, 1'm go1ng to keep bother1ng you. You're more 1nterest1ng than these other plebs, wh1ch 1sn't say1ng much.  
AT: ...I hate u  


Years in the future... but not many...  


AT: So that whole time u were insulting me and being a dick... you were flirting with me?!  
GC: Yeah, bas1cally.  
AT: I can't believe this  
AT: God i hate u  
GC: Really?  
GC: 1 mean, of course you do!  
AT: Look, im not interested in whatever kinky hate fetish thing u have going on  
GC: What are you talk1ng about? Th1s 1s a class1c cal1g1nous relat1onsh1p!  
GC: Noth1ng k1nky about 1t!  
AT: Theres no relationship! u disgust me. ill never want to hold ur hand, or go on a date, or anything so just leave me alone!  
GC: ...  
GC: Of course you don't? 1wa-chan's my matespr1t, not you...  
GC: 1 really don't understand humans.  
AT: Ur dating iwaizumi-san?!  
AT: Firstly how does he stand u? second ur cheating on him?!  
GC: 1wa-chan knows 1'm 1n a quadrant w1th you!  
GC: Or at least, attempt1ng to be...  
AT: I cant deal with this right now  
AT: Ill talk to u later, just leave me alone right now  
AT: Please?  
GC: Aww Tob1o-chan so pol1te! F1ne, 1'll let you go th1s t1me. But you know, 1f you keep up th1s att1tude you'll be lonely forever! Just g1ve my offers a thought, ok?  
AT: Gross. but fine  


He immediately attempts to forget their entire conversation and focus on the task at hand. Fathersprite has floated off somewhere, and the sounds of strifing echo throughout the empty house. Since sprites seem to be able to hold their own against the imps (at least according to Hinata), he decides to go up to the observatory in order to scout the lay of the land. 

LAND OF WALLS AND SHADOWS 

The house seems to be surrounded by large, towering walls that are blocking out all light. The observatory (the highest point in the house) just barely peeks over the edge of one of the walls, so he can see the surrounding area. There's a sprawling network of walls that make up an enormous maze, stretching as far as the eye can see. The afternoon sun is casting shadows into the maze, and after a minute of trying to plan out a path with his eyes Kageyama gives up. 

He might as well try and alchemize some weapons, there's no telling what could be out there... or inside the house, for that matter. He takes out his bow and sits there thinking about what to combine it with for about three and a half minutes. Nothing's really coming to mind, so he just makes do with what he has in his sylladex. 

nerf bow || volleyball

Nerf Bow: Nerf brand bow that is BUILT to not hurt people. Kind of useless as a weapon.  
Volleyball: Generic volleyball, just like Hinata's.

Kageyama made the Volleybow! The arrows have little volleyballs on them! Not really good for defeating enemies, but it could help with his fetch modus in case he misses the targets! Not that that will ever happen, but... 

nerf bow || cow figurine

Cow Figurine: One of Kageyama's figurines from his room. An homage to his love for a certain white liquid. But not like that, perv.  


Kageyama made the Bullseye Bow! The pattern on it is quite appealing, and it looks like it could do some damage! He guesses this wasn't a big freaking waste of time after all. 

After being briefed by Fathersprite, he takes his first steps out into the maze. It's unsettlingly empty and quiet. The walls are impossible to break down or climb over. Light is sparse, and for a moment he thanks his past self for picking up a flashlight before he left. Above him, something skitters away from the flashlight's beam. From what he could see it had a grey tail, like a lizard. 

When he turns the corner, a group of those grey lizards turn their gazes on him before scattering. They have dark red markings on them, and they climb up the walls easily like geckoes. He can hear whispering coming from above, as if they were talking to him. Are they afraid of him? 

You'll be lonely forever, Oikawa's words float through his head. God... this planet is going to drive him insane.

**Author's Note:**

> The music for this planet is [Lonely Wind](https://youtu.be/dl-PoQZiMoY) by Louis Viallet.
> 
> I think the "didn't know they were dating" tag sums up Kageyama pretty well.
> 
> Also, I don’t know about anyone else but Kageyama and Oikawa’s dynamic in canon is very intruiging to me. Out of all the relationships in canon I think it’s one of the easiest to translate into quadrants. Just my thoughts.


End file.
